Prior to conception and design of the instant invention, efforts have been made to improve elastomeric springs particularly employed in the draft gear assemblies for cushioning buff and draft dynamic impact forces encountered during make-up and operation of a railway vehicle. While various prior art disclosures, including the disclosures of cross-referenced related applications, describe such various improvements to the elastomeric springs, it has been found that additional improvements are required in the area of attaching the elastomeric pad to a plate shaped member so as to improve symmetry of the elastomeric pad and to allow for substantially equal compression of each elastomeric pad when plurality of such elastomeric pads and plate shaped members are arranged serially within a spring stack.